


Epifania

by Lieblos



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drama, Lay!Centric, Yixing!centric
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2020-12-01 22:04:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20913350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieblos/pseuds/Lieblos
Summary: Yixing levou muito anos, mas enfim teve sua epifania e soube que ele era quem deveria se amar.[YIXING!CENTRIC] [MENÇÃO A DEPRESSÃO]





	Epifania

**EPIFANIA**

O sorriso era sincero.

Yixing não se recordava de ter dito algo assim algum dia. Tantos dias coberto pela manta negra, a lacuna da angústia afastando suas memórias. Pensava que havia esquecido como era essa sensação, essa felicidade interna tão grande que saia para o mundo com seu rosto coberto em profunda paz e um sorriso singelo entre os lábios.

Perdeu seu sentido e não possuía mais nada por dentro. Muitas vezes não enxergou vida em si mesmo, no entanto aparentemente nunca a deixou de ter. Seus sentimentos iam de não ser capaz de sentir mais nada, acostumado a dor que lhe davam, a sofrer com toda a abundância de negatividade que sua mente e as pessoas faziam questão de lhe dar.

Nunca esteve morto, mas às vezes achou que seria a melhor opção. Não via um futuro, não queria rever seu passado e desejava fugir de seu presente. Era como estar à beira da morte que nunca vinha lhe agraciar com o alivio.

Acabou por buscar nos outros aquilo que não conseguia ter em si. Se encostava nas pessoas em busca de um pouco de alegria, um pouco de amor. Estava cego pelas lágrimas que nunca abandonavam seus olhos e rosto, secas pelo tempo e sendo absorvidas por sua pele. Ansiava em ser amado para que alguém lhe mostrasse que havia algo de bom em si, que possuía alguma coisa para ser amada.

Yixing levou muito tempo, tanto quanto ficou preso em sua jaula psicológica. Mas com seu esforço pessoal obteve novamente aquilo que roubaram dele, reconquistou a si mesmo. Construiu pedaço por pedaço de sua autoestima, refez sua esperança, encarou-se de frente no espelho todos os dias até que visse sua própria beleza.

Estava em todo o seu direito de sorrir. Vestiu por tanto tempo a máscara da alegria, que agora que não precisava mais usá-la, sua alma respirava em alívio.

O alivio que tanto queria.

Estava livre, capaz de alcançar tudo aquilo que suas algemas o prendiam. Após anos preso em um relacionamento por medo da solidão, depois de tanto almejar ser amado por qualquer pessoa, qualquer um que fosse; Yixing agora se amava mais do que tudo.

Essa foi sua epifania.

Ele era quem deveria se amar nesse mundo.


End file.
